Las braguitas de Sakura
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Si alguien le pregunta a Sasuke qué pasó ese día; él sólo gruñe y aclara que eran blancas, de algodón ¡Y que no las miró a propósito! — CRACK. SasuSaku. For Maka.


**Nota de autor**: Soy un desastre ùu. Tantos meses sin aparecerme, no tengo vergüenza ùu. Y encima, en vez de actualizar, traigo otro pseudo-drabble ùu. Que desastre, que desastre.

XD. Bueno chicas, disculpenme por la demora. No tengo perdón, me tienen que hervir en aceite hirviendo, lo sé. Pero tenía que subir algo antes de que empezaran de nuevo las clases y yo no me aparesca por medio año (Mentira, si voy a aparecer xd).

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Pero el OoC y Sasuke sí òó.

* * *

**Las braguitas de Sakura  
**By: Lolly

-

Sasuke Uchiha abría los ojos pesadamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía del exterior. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, y en cuanto quiso mover sus músculos, un dolor agudo le atacó en la columna. Miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña, con los decorados blancos y las cortinas azules.

_¿El hospital de Konoha? _Su pensamiento fue confirmado cuando, al bajar un poco la vista, pudo distinguir el inconfundible símbolo de la aldea en las mantas de la camilla en la que estaba acostado.

Algo confuso, intentó rememorar qué fue lo que había pasado en esos últimos días y por qué estaba en Konoha. De repente todas las imágenes llegaron a su mente como un torbellino. Recordaba haber peleado contra su hermano y culminar su venganza, después vio una imagen de él mismo en otra batalla, contra Naruto.

Luego de eso no recordaba nada más. Tenía una laguna enorme en su memoria.

Frunció el ceño y trató de levantarse, pero otra vez había sentido una puntada dolorosa en su espalda. Resignado, bufó irritado y quedó acostado en la cama, mirando el techo.

Poco a poco la somnolencia lo fue invadiendo, hasta que un ruido le alertó. La puerta de la habitación se había abierto, y por ella entró una joven de cabello rosado.

Todo el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó. Recordaba perfectamente a su ex compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura, y como la recordaba tan bien, sabía lo _DENSA_ que podía llegar a ser la chica cuando se lo proponía.

Y él en ese momento se encontraba adolorido, confundido e irritado; era absolutamente incapaz de soportar los lloriqueos y chillidos de Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y aparentó estar dormido, tal vez tenía la suerte de que se marchara si lo veía así.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella ni se acercó hasta su cama. Podía escuchar como caminaba por alrededor, pero en ningún momento los pasos de la muchacha se sentían cerca de él.

Era muy contradictorio lo que le pasaba, pero hasta se sintió ofendido y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un "Hn"con desdén.

¿Desde cuándo _ella_ lo ignoraba?

Se permitió abrir un poco un ojo, para poder ver qué era lo que hacía la joven en su habitación. Se asombró al verla con una planilla en sus manos –al parecer estaba muy entretenida leyéndola– y vestida con el uniforme de una enfermera.

_Con que ninja-médico…_

Siguió mirándola –ahora con ambos ojos–, aliviado de que Sakura no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar –aunque levemente– en cuanto ella se fue acercando poco a poco a él, con la vista fija en aquellos papeles que hace un momento leía.

– Al parecer todo está bien. No ha salido nada relevante en los análisis…– Murmuró para ella misma, sin ser consiente de que Sasuke la escuchaba.

El chico no veía absolutamente nada a su alrededor, pero podía percibir cada movimiento de Sakura. Escuchaba los murmullos que hacía –seguramente con algo relacionado a su salud– y podía notar como sus ojos jades lo escrutaban minuciosamente.

Kami, imaginarse aquello lo ponía incomodo. Y para su molestia, no lo hacía de una manera desagradable.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos de Sakura, y como se alejaban de él. Suspiró con alivio. En ese minuto que ella estuvo a su lado, no le gustó para nada aquella sensación que se había instalado en su cuerpo. De repente, un sonido estrepitoso junto con una maldición de parte de la muchacha llamó su atención, haciendo que vuelva a abrir los ojos y mirara hacía el lugar.

Los papeles que Sakura tenía en la mano habían caído al suelo, desparramándose por éste y quedando desordenados. Ella maldecía sin cesar a su mala suerte y se agachó a recogerlos.

Sasuke vio como ella se inclinaba al suelo, de espaldas a él, haciendo que la corta falda de su vestido de enfermera se levantara lentamente.

Y allí pasó.

El Uchiha abrió considerablemente los ojos ante la vista que su ex compañera le ofrecía.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

Unos muslos torneados y firmes se hacían presentes en su visión junto con unas nalgas redondas. No sólo eso, si no que una fina tira de tela blanca lo saludaba en su camino.

Estaba viendo descaradamente las braguitas de Sakura.

¡De Sakura, maldición!

Su rostro se descompuso, y se sentía levemente enfermo y con una necesidad casi palpable de gritarle que se tapara ese infame cuerpo y esas –puritanas y blancas– bragas.

Necesitaba mirar hacía otro lado, pero el movimiento sugerente que hacía la parte trasera de la chica lo hipnotizaba y–¿¡Tanto tardaba en agarrar unos simples papeles!?

_Concéntrate. Mírale el cabello. El cabello–¡Para qué mierda le quiero mirar el cabello! _

Estaba perdiendo el control y pudo sentir como su temperatura aumentaba. Rogaba internamente por qué su autocontrol lo salvara, aunque éste parecía estar perdido junto con su sentido común en el mismísimo infierno, porque no podía dejar de mirarla.

Y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al contemplar lo que pasó a continuación.

Sakura se había puesto en cuatro.

_OH, MIERDA. _

– ¿Sasuke-kun?– Llamó ella, al escuchar un quejido proveniente del Uchiha. Se giró a verlo, y al hacerlo, quedó pálida– ¡Sasuke-kun!

El chico estaba sangrando por la nariz y con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado. Apretaba los puños y tenía los parpados cerrados con fuerza.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– Gritó, en cuanto se puso a un lado de él y tomó su pulso. El corazón le estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente rápido, – ¡Espérame aquí, traeré un calmante!

Sasuke se atrevió a mirarla y _como_ se arrepintió de ello, porque Sakura se había dado la vuelta y le daba una vista aún más perfecta de sus muslos, sus nalgas y sus _bragas_.

_Voy a morirme_, pensó en cuanto la sangre comenzó a fluir con más rapidez y abundancia.

Miró una vez más a la chica.

_Pero al menos lo haré feliz. _

_-_

_-_

* * *

¿LOL? XD. No sé que me fumé al escribir esto, pero sólo sé que se lo dedico con todo mi amor a mi pá Maka (**Queen Kirei**) para que se acuerde de mí OwO (?. Es que me inspiré en éste fic al leer su profile xD.  
No aclaré mucho lo de Sasuke en Konoha porque; uno: no quiero dar spoilers que les arruinarían el resto de su vida Narutera (?, y dos: es un drabble, así que me puedo dar la libertad de no explicar tanto XD. Sólo sepan que el que dejó en el hospital a Sasuke fue Naruto.  
Y otra cosa. _Estar en cuatro_ no sé si sea un reagionalismo de mi país (Argentina) o una frase que se conosca en todos lados (Es que a veces no sé si estoy escribiendo neutral o no), así que por las dudas explico:

-Cuando alguien se pone en cuatro significa que apoya las rodillas y los codos en el suelo, alzando la parte trasera y agachando la cabeza. Por consiguiente, nuestro Sasuke-kun le vio TODO y más a Sakura :3.

¿Y por qué el final es horrible? Es que no sabía cómo terminarlo XD. Y al menos Sasuke se desangró mirando los atributos de Sakura-chan :3.

Nos vemos! Gracias por leer! :)

Lolly

* * *


End file.
